Impossible?
by TheSecretNames
Summary: FAN-FICTION...A work of fiction utilizing characters from a book, television show, or movie, as opposed to original characters. Referred to as "fan"fiction because it is generally written by fans obsessed with the book, television show, or movie... At least that is what I thought it meant, now I know that that's not really the case here...
1. Prologue

FAN-FICTION...A work of fiction utilizing characters from a book, television show, or movie, as opposed to original characters. Referred to as "fan"fiction because it is generally written by fans obsessed with the book, television show, or movie... At least that is what I thought it meant, now I know that that's not really the case here...

Falling into other world, Teleporting, Transporting, Being Spirited away being 'reborn in the body of another' there's no such things, unless of course it's fictional, FANTASY, NOT REAL, you get the drill a what you call 'fan-Fiction' not real stuff, well yeah that happens there but not in real life it just doesn't happen... Or that's what I thought of course Karma's gotta be a bitch and prove me wrong.

Like 'most' of you guys fan-fiction lovers I'm a pretty normal girl you know?

Just living life like any other; going to school, watching anime, spending hours? who am I kidding days! reading some fan-fiction, maybe spend some time with the family if I feel like it, hanging out with friends being a closed otaku and such yep pretty normal no? Until The IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENED! And when I say impossible I mean it... You don't just POP into another world a FICTIONAL one at that, You DONT! I tell ya! -sigh- but it can't be helped, might a well stop blabbing and start telling the story yeah we'll it all started...


	2. The 'Impossible'

**Right! Hello Guys~I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character just the (au characters in the real world no the Inuyasha one) hope you enjoy the story tho!**

**mature- cursing,mild violence, and we'll might have some of that good stuff later in ya know~**

**Lov ya! Please do enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hello! My name is Luna Daiyokai yep my dad was Japanese and my mother is Puerto Rican just Incase you where wondering about my name weird right having my surname meaning 'great demon' But never mind that a little info about my self I have really long brown curly hair down to my waist(curly like Merida from brave I guess just asking 2), my eye color is a beautiful light green if I do say so myself, hmmmm my skin color is 'light caramel ' color if that explains it? I can get really tan if I am in the sun too much and we'll I guess I'm pretty smart not common sense smart but once I get my hands on a book and read it through out completely I can recite it to you call it photographic memory if you will I've always been very skinny in the sense that I'm toned a little, not ripped with full out muscle just toned I'm not the pretties flower in the garden but not that bad looking either anyhow enough about that.<p>

Like any other beautiful day I find myself in front of my computer desk just browsing for new fan-fiction to read listening some soft music while I browse.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Taking removing once side of my headphones looking over my shoulder back to my bedroom door to find my mother there with and exasperated expression in her face I take my headphones off "yes?" I ask her just to get a really annoyed "I've been calling you for hours dinners been ready for a while your plate is probably cold by now! Why do you always do this?" She sighs and says " just come down stairs and eat it's already 12:37 we're suppose to be at your Aunts at 5:20pm" I nod just as she leave, I fully take my headphones off that we're hanging in my neck and start walking downstairs.

-time skip cause I can O.O -

After lunch I go back to my room and and start getting ready to leave for my aunties house of course when I mean getting ready is not my clothes I'm set on that, I'm wearing a custom made black hoody that says 'Anime is life brah' yep anime fan I would never wear it to school tho I'm a closet otaku after all any how! With some skinny blue jeans and black converse, When I said getting ready I meant getting a backpack and stacking all my electronics like my iPad, computer and my phone of course.

"Luna you ready?!" My mom shouts from downstairs, I look at my phone watch to see its 2:03" Yeah mom I'm on my way down now!" I shout back to her getting my backpack and small bag with a few of my clothing running downstairs looking at her to see an older version on me some people say mommy literally pooped a mini her I look just like her the only thing I have from my dad is my eye color which are a light green my moms are dark brown anyways I run past her and getting into the car looking back at her " Well what are you waiting for momma come on!" I said just to make it seem like I was the one waiting on here instead of the other way around she just lets out a huge sigh and starts walking towards the car opening the door and getting in, " Your silly" she says flicking my forehead " HEY! that hurt" I say mumbling the last few words and closing the car door, she starts the engine and were off!

Once we got there we saw my auntie waiting outside for us on the front stairs of the house not gonna lie she has a huge house for someone who is single with no children but hey who am I to judge...(picture)

"Evangelina, Luna!" She called out to us as if we haven't seen each other for years which is true she just moved to the house saying that the old one was to 'big' for her and that she felt lonely there, this one isn't any better in my opinion.

" My two favorite persons in the whole world! LUNA my dear your so beautiful the boys must be on your knees! So do you have a boyfriend? Oh please do tell! Your just as beautiful as you mother no lie!" She kept rambling to her self as she always does, I had already blocked her out after the word 'boys'.

"Umm Maria how about we go inside yeah." My mother kindly smiling at her sister as she pushed her inside, My mother always saving me ah, what a kind soul.

" But of course Eva! How about some tea? Or some coffee? " my aunt asked with her never ending excitement." Some tea would be nice Maria, Luna dear how about you go and explore for a bit while your aunt and I talk" oh, mother a kind soul indeed" yep I was about to look around anyways" I smile at them before heading of to look around the semi-mansion, don't get me wrong I love my aunt but she is just to much of me sometimes...

Walking down a huge hallway, I saw the door to the backyard, as I open the doors I gasp looking at it in awe in the middle of the huge patio there's a huge old willow tree near a small lake, I for one was wordless it was huge and beautiful it my favorite kind of tree other than the Sakura tree of course, so I immediately want towards it and look up to it and just kept walking till I reach the base of the tree and sit there taking my backpack off opening it looking for my iPad.

Once I got everything I settled down and rest my back against the tree trunk, unlocking my iPad connecting to the wifi and to start browsing for fan-fiction.

In my peace and quite moment the wind picks up a little blowing on my hair but then at that same moment I start hearing a whisper.

I look up and around to see nothing no one close the doors to the back yard closed.

' hmm must have imagined it' I thought to myself looking back down to my iPad the whispering voices start ones more I looked up once again but this time the voices don't stop I try to listen to what they were saying to realize it was a soft melody like a lullaby it sounds oddly familiar too...

'**_Come seek us where our voices sound,_**

**_We cannot sing above the ground,_**

**_And while you're searching, ponder this_**

**_We've taken that you'll sorely miss,_**

**_A day as long you'll have to look,_**

**_to just recover what we took._**

**_But past the day the prospect's black,_**

**_Too late, they're gone, you won't come back.'_**

I stand up really fast and look around really fast desperately trying to find the source of the voice but only to find nothing " ok stop the joking now whomever it is, mom, auntie if it you it's not funny!" Clearly that was the Harry potter mermaid lullaby only a little modified I'm pretty sure som word didn't go there suddenly I feel a presence behind me I turn around see nothing.

I start picking up my stuff putting my laptop back in my backpack and start heading towards the house only to be stopped by the same voice just this time it was no whisper but I could actually hear it as if some one was standing right behind me telling me

**_"Come seek us where our voices sound,We cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this we've taken that you'll sorely miss, a day as long you'll have to look, to just recover what we took. But past the day the prospect's black, too late, they're gone, you won't come back."_**

At that point I dint even care I started running back to the house opening the back door as fast as I could to run to the kitchen were my mom and aunt are suppose to be slamming the door open I see the startled look on there faces" Luna what the heck!" she said holding a hand to her heart but then looking at the panic in my face she quickly asked "what happend?!" her face now full with concern so is my aunts " THIS HOUSE I FUCKING HAUNTED MOTHER!" I yelled but they just gave me the 'what are you talking about look' " IM FUCKING SERIOUS YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I was sitting under the willow tree and there were this voice-"" Luna my dear what willow tree?" Asked my aunts looking at me skeptically " The one in the back yard auntie Maria!" I grabbed both there hands and started leading them towards the backyard I was hoping and praying that the voices were still there so they would believe me " umm Luna darling there's no willow tree in my back yard" stated my aunt, I stopped right on my tracks and turned towards giving her an incredulous look "What do you mean there's no willow tree are you like blind?!""Luna! The tone!" My mother scolded " come I'll just show you, I just kept pulling them opening the back door to see that my aunts word were indeed true there was no willow tree in the back yard as a matter a fact there was no lake either it was just a plain backyard her patio set nicely organized a lil founded and all but no willow tree.

My haw was open a jar my face showing disbelief "well then looks like someone had a imaginative nap" said my auntie giggling " NO! Auntie I swear there was a tree and-"" and as we are all looking now, there is no such thing Luna dear why don't you just go upstairs you know take a nap inside you seem quite tired still" my mother said cutting me off" but mother I promise there was-" " Luna drop it there's no tree as we all see, please" she looked at me with a determined look I just stared at her with a look of betrayal' they really don't believe me' I though gloomily I just pouted at them and went back inside while they just kept going outside my aunty talking about her garden and such I sigh and look to my left to see stair and I star walking them up to the second floor opening the first door to the right of the hallway to see a guest room' maybe I really should take a nap, I must gave dozed of and didn't even notice...' I thought walking toward the guest bed and laying on it looking up at the ceiling closing my eyes trying to forget about what I saw and heard hoping that this time I'll fall into a dreamless sleep lastly thinking ' today was a long day...'.


	3. Into the Willow

**Hey Guys~I do not own Inuyasha or any of its character just the (au characters in the real world no the Inuyasha one) hope you enjoy the story tho!**

**mature- cursing,mild violence, and we'll might have some of that good stuff later in ya know~**

**Lov ya! Please do enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Waking up to the little rays of sun on my face that enter through the small crack of the curtains I open my eyes and look around to see I am not in my room but as soon as that thought came to mind so did the fact that we stayed at my aunts ' must have slept through the whole nigh... I didn't even eat diner' I though standing up going out to the hall for my nose to be hit with the smell of breakfast, so I walk downstairs toward the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning mother" I told her she jumps a little looking back at me " Luna I didn't even hear you come downstairs did you get your bag out of the car?" She asks as she continues with breakfast" no I'll get it after I eat then I'll take a shower as we'll" I told her sitting down on the stools of the island counter 'fancy kitchen' I though.

- time skip-

After breakfast and a nice long shower I sit in the living room reading a Naruto fan-fiction where an OC being reborn into the Naruto-verse world blah blah, my aunt and mom went out to the mall as where I being the anti-social just stayed home with my fan-fiction typical me.

After reading for a few hours I decided that fresh air was good for the moment so I stood up going toward the door for the backyard, my hand on the doorknob I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening it. I turn the knob and push the door open, opening my eyes I just stood there stunned for once again it was not the beautiful garden with a patio set but the willow tree with the lake, disbelief doesn't even begging to describe what I'm feeling at the moment I did what I thought was best.

*closed the door*took a deep breath once more then *opened the door for the same sight*closed it once more* then again and again honestly I did it for about fifteen times until I decided to just stare from where I was standing to the unbelievable view.

"I'm a asleep... Dreaming" pinching my cheek to check for indeed I was awake.

I just shrugged and thought ' fuck it ' so I just walked outside toward the willow tree, after walking and being just a few feet away from it I just stare at it looking at it up and down 'I'm must be crazy'.

" hello tree my name is Luna I just have to ask was it you who sang to me yesterday?" I ask the willow.

*silence*

"Okay..." I sigh rolling my eyes I knew I lost it I really did.

'**_Sing_**'

I just stare at the tree dumbfounded at what I just heard " S..Sing you say?" I asked it once more to make sure it's not just the wind...

**_' Yes'_**

Right... Sing...wait sing what "umm... What do you wish for me too sing?" I asked 'it'

'**_My song'_**

'Its song right... Yesterday's lullaby?' I thought

_I clear my throat not the best singer but here I go_

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this_

_We've taken that you'll sorely miss,_

_A day as long you'll have to look,_

_to just recover what we took._

_But past the day the prospect's black,_

_Too late, they're gone, you won't come back.'_

*lightflashes*

I blink 'what was that...' I look at the tree and around it nothing different or out of place actually... Did it get taller?

'**_I give you my best regards'_**

"What?" I asked it to get no reply I shrugged it off deciding I had enough of this I turn around to go to the house to realize that there was no such thing.

I just stood there blinking, I closed my eyes and opened then again and again déja'vu no?

I stood there staring at the now huge forest

"Stupid" hitting my head" stupid" hitting my head once again "stupid! Yeah Luna sing to a talking tree will you!? There nothing strange or suspicious about that!" I sigh at the lack of my common sense and "NOW GETTING A HEADACHE ASWELL BECAUSE OF HITTING MY SELF JUST WHAT I NEEDED YEAH!" Yelling at no one in particular just the air ya know? Rubbing my temples to sooth my headache I sit down on the grass Indian style crossing my arms just to think for a second...

"ok lullaby probably has a secret meaning like Harry's did... Water?" I look at the lake that was next to the willow and stand up walking towards it as soon as I'm close to the border I take a sharp intake of breath looking at a little girl no older than 4 years old looking back at me she had amazing golden eyes, long white hair and a white and red kimono she also had red tattoo marking on her face under her eyes and pointy ears she look just like... A little girl version of Lord Sesshomaru from the Inuyasha anime... Interesting.

Extending my hand to touch the water she does just the same so I stop so does she, I then continue to stretch my hand but so does her " what the he-" my eyes widen hearing my voice it sounded like tiny bells like a little sweet melody, not only that while I talked her mouth moved as if it was... Her talking.

I quickly raise my hand to my face so did she touching my hair and grabbing a lock pulling it in my line of vision I stared at it shocked it was indeed a white strand of straight perfectly white hair, I looked down to the grass to see tiny booted feet on it and also noticed that the ground was way closer than usual...

Now there's absolutely no doubt in my mine that that's no stranger but a reflection of me, myself, and I...

"What have I gotten myself into"


End file.
